wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption/Archive/63
=Praying Hands Sculpture At Oral Roberts University, Tulsa, Oklahoma= *Oh Lord, thou are so very big. --Randroid 21:03, 10 October 2007 (UTC) *A brand new Roland JX-60A park bench was installed today next to some statue honoring something or other. --The Bastard 06:47, 18 October 2007 (UTC) =Endangered Mountain Gorilla And Baby= * "Some day my child, you too will become an Irish jig superstar in an Arby's TV ad." --Careax 06:28, 18 October 2007 (UTC) =A Cargo Ship Delivers Goods From Overseas, Photo #1= * Another shipment of lead from China arrives at America's busiest port. Some assembly required.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:53, 9 October 2007 (UTC) * China's latest import: surplus Falun Gong devotees. For sale this Christmas at bargain prices in a Wal-Mart near you! --Careax 06:33, 18 October 2007 (UTC) =A Cargo Ship Delivers Goods From Overseas, Photo #2= =Nissan Introduces New Concept Car= * This, zoologists say, is the common prey of SUV's. --The Bastard 03:48, 17 October 2007 (UTC) *The concept is: nobody would ever drive this! --Careax 06:34, 18 October 2007 (UTC) * Japan introduces the world's largest clothes hanger.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:03, 19 October 2007 (UTC) * The world is introduced to the newest Transformer: Optimus Gay. --Careax 05:32, 19 October 2007 (UTC) =A Terrorist Is Brought To Gitmo= * This is what you get for causing trouble at a John Kerry speech --YetiCGN 07:05, 15 October 2007 (UTC) *"Do we have big plans for you? Let's just say you're going to be the icing on our naked pyramid cake!" --Careax 06:19, 18 October 2007 (UTC) * Shoes! Shoes? Where you're going, you won't need shoes...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:02, 19 October 2007 (UTC) =A Coyote Is Spotted In Southern California= *Coyote makes an ill-fated trip into one of the military's many Anvil Dropping ranges. The ASPCA is excepted to press charges. --The Bastard 06:54, 18 October 2007 (UTC) =Latest Girl Band, The Twelve Girls, From China= China's cloning program reaches maturity. --Randroid 19:58, 13 October 2007 (UTC) * They might be cute. The might be musical. But apparently they can't count. --Careax 05:30, 19 October 2007 (UTC) "Paul Revere and the Raiders" Look-alike contest underway in China. '--Alethic Logic 16:36, 21 October 2007 (UTC)' =A Cat At A Computer Workstation= * A new danger to American jobs besides foreigners: Foreign cats! --YetiCGN 07:06, 15 October 2007 (UTC) *One of the few times you can find pussy on the internet. --The Bastard 05:29, 18 October 2007 (UTC) =A Gorilla In Japan Walks On A Rope= * During his time in the military, President Bush excelled in obstacle courses. --The Bastard 02:34, 17 October 2007 (UTC) * Blackwater's CEO, Erik Prince arrives in Washington to testify before Congress.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:23, 18 October 2007 (UTC) =Health Officials Fear Outbreak of Ebola= * See, I'm just gonna rub this solvent onto your skin and you will be an American in no time. --YetiCGN 21:40, 15 October 2007 (UTC) * Mrs. Romney on the campaign trail for her husband, Mitt greets a possible voter.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:40, 16 October 2007 (UTC) * Barbara Bush reunited with a man she met at the Houston Astrodome after Katrina.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:54, 17 October 2007 (UTC)